Thomas' First Christmas
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A Christmas themed story that takes place after Thomas is awarded his own branch line. Our favourite sky blue tank engine is excited to celebrate his first Christmas on Sodor and even more so when he gets to work with Edward on a Christmas special...Happy Christmas to all!


**Author's notes:** I know I'm still writing The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned but I just couldn't resist wanting to contribute a Christmas themed story to the archive. In any case I hope you enjoy reading it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Story notes:** Timeline-wise, this story would take place after Thomas is awarded his own branch line and features the Kyndleys who were present in Thomas and Friends seasons 1-8.

* * *

 **Thomas' First Christmas**

It was a beautiful snowy morning on the island of Sodor. It was Christmas Eve and the North Western Railway was even busier than usual. There were more passengers catching trains and more deliveries to be made and the stations were decked up in Christmas decorative splendour with sparkling lights, Christmas trees and the sweet choruses of Christmas songs sung by the carollers.

At Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas woke up bright and early ahead of the other engines and was delighted to see that the premises were decorated with ribbons, lights and garlands with a grand Christmas tree near the turntable. To add to his delight, it was snowing lightly. The tank engine could see the snowflakes dancing above him, sparkling in the sunlight. He smiled and giggled as he opened his mouth to catch a snowflake on his tongue. He shivered pleasantly at the icy cool sensation and he giggled even more. A chuckle brought him to attention and he found Edward smiling at him as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Edward! Look! There's snow!"

"My goodness, Thomas. You are awfully cheerful today!" Edward exclaimed as he felt his firebox going, becoming more awake, "What are you doing?"

"Catching snowflakes. I often see the children back on the mainland do this," Thomas explained before catching another snowflake with his tongue and giggling, "It's so icy cold but it's fun!"

"Hah! That's so childish, Thomas!" Gordon boomed indignantly next to Thomas, now wide awake, "You wouldn't catch me doing something as silly as that."

Thomas was unfazed by Gordon's statement, having grown used to his air of superiority and grouchiness, "You're missing out, Gordon. In any case, this is going to be the best first Christmas now that it's snowing! I can't wait to get out there and be Really Useful!"

"Well I know my Christmas Special for today is especially important. I've been assigned to bring some important guests to the mainland for a very grand Winter Ball," Gordon puffed proudly, "I am to go straight to Vicarstown to pick them up after I finish pulling the Express."

"You may be going to the mainland, Gordon but I'll at least be going to a grand castle for my Christmas special. There's going to be a Christmas fair at Callan Castle and I'm to bring passengers there for the entire day. And what's more they asked me to be present for the festivities. What heavenly bliss that I don't have to pull dirty goods trains today," James cut in, making Gordon roll his eyes irritably.

"What about you, Henry? Do you have a Christmas special?" Thomas asked curiously.

Henry smiled, "Yes, Thomas. It won't be exciting or grand as James and Gordon but I'm looking forward to it all the same. I have to make Christmas deliveries all over Sodor starting at Brendam Docks. The Fat Controller said that if I finish early, I can have an extra long ride in the forest...the trees will look especially lovely with snow...I can't wait to see them!"

"What about you, Edward? Have you got a Christmas special?" Thomas asked his kind, wise and patient mentor and friend.

"I'm afraid not, Thomas. I'm sure I'll know sooner or later," Edward replied.

"In any case, you can't go anywhere unless you have your snowplough, Thomas," Henry added, "There's been more snow than usual and you must have to get fitted with one before you start work."

"At least, my snowplough will look unique and splendid like my beautiful paintwork. They had to craft a new one for me at the Steamworks now that I'm the reddest and brightest engine on Sodor," James boasted before his eyes lit up in excitement at what he saw in the distance, "Oh look! Here they come!"

It was then workmen arrived with small flatbeds, each carrying a snowplough. The snowploughs were necessary to clear snow off the tracks as they traveled on the icy tracks and they had to be worn all the time during heavy snowy days. Thomas and Edward's snowploughs hadn't arrived yet but Henry, Gordon and James were ready to leave, having their snowploughs fitted to their buffer beams. Gordon and James left first before Henry who stayed behind momentarily to say goodbye to them.

* * *

Soon Thomas and Edward were left alone in their berths in a comfortable silence.

"Well now...this is a good sign, Thomas. If our snowploughs are coming in late, this means that the Fat Controller has a Christmas special that involves us working together," Edward remarked, watching Thomas' eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Really?! I get to do my very first Christmas special with you, Edward?!" Thomas' boiler bubbled fiercely and his firebox gave off lots of bright sparks. He relished all the times he worked with his mentor.

Edward chuckled, "It seems likely so. Oh look, here comes the Fat Controller and our snowploughs."

The Fat Controller was in a jolly mood and smiled as he greeted the two engines.

"There you are, Thomas and Edward. I must apologise for the wait. I wanted to make sure your snowploughs are in good shape and I have a Christmas special for you both."

'Wow! Edward always knows everything!' Thomas was always astounded by Edward's foresight. He grunted in discomfort as he felt the heavy metal apparatus attached to his buffer beam by the workmen "This feels uncomfortable, Edward...I never had a snowplough before...not even on the mainland."

"I know it does, Thomas and I'm not expecting you to like it straight away. But it'll get better once you get used to it and you need it for your safety. The worst thing is that you can get stuck on your tracks when there's a snow drift," Edward soothed, "But look! Our snowploughs are quite the same!"

Thomas chanced to look at Edward's snowplough. It was indeed identical to his except the elder engine's was a bit bigger. Thomas did feel better and smiled.

"Edward is right, Thomas. It's for your safety in the snow," the Fat Controller agreed before clearing his throat, "Now then, the Christmas special. I know it's an exciting time for you, Thomas since it's your first Christmas here on Sodor so I have a feeling you'll like this one. Now, we are organising a huge Christmas party at Tidmouth Town Square. I need you both to gather the remaining supplies for the party which will be held in the evening."

The sky blue engines' faces lit up with excitement and happiness. Thomas had been to a number of seasonal parties since his arrival on Sodor and they were often fun and filled with festive cheer. The Fat Controller turned to Edward first.

"Edward, I need you to collect the children's presents from Brendam Docks, supplies of bread, puddings and cakes from the bakery and the Christmas decorations from the shunting yard."

"Yes, sir!" Edward smiled. He liked going to Brendam Docks. There was always something exciting going on there and he also had a few good friends there. Maybe he may be able to catch Henry there and check how he was doing.

"What am I doing, sir?" Thomas asked enthusiastically.

"I need you to collect some important supplies along your branch line, Thomas. A nice big Christmas tree from the woodlands and milk, cream, cheese and butter from the dairy farm. And after that, I'd like you to pick up the carollers from Knapford Station and bring them to Tidmouth Town Square to start off the celebration."

It was quite a hectic Christmas special. It was no wonder the Fat Controller needed Thomas and Edward to do the tasks they were entrusted with.

"I need you both to be Really Useful and ensure that the Christmas party supplies arrive early. They need a lot of time to set up."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Now off you go then!" the Fat Controller left to drive back to Knapford Station to finish off some work, leaving Edward and Thomas in silence.

"Well, I'd better get to Brendam Docks because it's quite a distance from here. Take care and I'll see you around, Thomas," Edward warmly beamed as he made his way across the turntable, "Be safe in the snow!"

"I'll be careful. See you later, Edward!"

* * *

Edward and the Fat Controller were right. The tracks were very snowy and slippery. But with the snowplough, Thomas was able to travel on the tracks with little problem. The sky blue tank engine loved being on his branch line. It was his pride and joy and he had managed to fully memorise all the tracks to the stations, farms, quarries and other landmarks after several weeks of managing it with Edward's advice and help. First, he picked up a grand Christmas tree from the woodlands and said hello to Terence who was helping the woodsmen cutting down trees for the Christmas market.

Then he brought it to Tidmouth where he saw the hustle and bustle going on in getting the Christmas party ready. There were workmen everywhere cleaning up and decorating the premises. There were tables and chairs being set up and a makeshift platform was being built for the carollers. Several large trucks filled with presents were nearby, the wrapping paper and ribbons glittering and shimmering in the late morning sunshine. That meant Edward had already made his first delivery. There were several people gazing on with excitement, well aware of the great event tonight. The Fat Controller was talking to the mayor when he spotted Thomas with the tree.

"Oh good! The Christmas tree is here! You just missed Edward. He's on his way to the bakery."

"I'm going to collect the next delivery at the dairy as soon as the tree is unloaded, sir. I'll be back as soon as I can," Thomas said as he waited for the workmen to unload the gigantic tree.

"Good. Then that means you'll be able to pick up the carollers a bit more early than usual if you're going at the pace you are now. Be on your way now, Thomas."

After a few minutes, the workmen signalled to Thomas that they were finished. With a toot of his whistle, the sky blue tank engine chuffed away back to his branch line.

* * *

Thomas returned to his branch line. The dairy he was to collect his delivery from was near to Ffarquhar. As he neared the tunnel where it would eventually reach his destination, he passed by a little cottage surrounded by a white picket fence. This was also one of the reasons he loved travelling on his branch line. It was because of the residents living here: the Kyndleys. They were a very kind and friendly elderly couple who had a grown up daughter who lived a long distance away from Thomas' branch line. He knew Mrs Kyndley well because he often saw her as he worked in his branch line and they became fast friends when they first met. He slowed down and smiled at the old woman waving her handkerchief at him. She smiled back, her dark eyes crinkling warmly and kindly at the tank engine.

"Hello, Mrs Kyndley!" Thomas greeted as he braked carefully near her house. Thomas' driver and fireman smiled and tipped their hats in greeting.

"Hello, Thomas and gentlemen. My goodness, what's that attached to the front of your buffer beam?" she asked curiously.

"It's my new snowplough, Mrs Kyndley. It's to help keep the snow of the tracks I'm on," Thomas explained, "I'm really looking forward to my very first Christmas on Sodor and I even got my first Christmas special with Edward!"

"That's wonderful to hear, Thomas. How are all your friends doing?"

Thomas proceeded to answer her questions and asked about her family's well being. He liked Mrs Kyndley. She was very friendly to him and the other engines and in turn they grew fond of her and would whistle to her every time they passed her house. On some occasions, she would give their crews little treats whenever they stopped by her house. After a bit of chatter, Thomas' driver reminded Thomas about the important deliveries on his branch line.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry to make you dawdle so. Don't let me keep you from your work, dear. What are you up to now?" Mrs Kyndley chuckled after having overheard the urgent conversation.

"I'm on my way to collect the milk, cream, butter and cheese for the Christmas party at Tidmouth Town Hall tonight. It's going to be a wonderful event. I hope you and your husband will be able to come."

It was then Mrs Kyndley looked a bit doubtful and it got Thomas concerned.

"Oh we'd love to but I don't think we can make it, dear. It's quite a distance from home and my husband and I could only get there by train. I'm sure you must be so busy to take us on our usual route today," replied the old woman.

"That's too bad...the party wouldn't be fun without you and I don't like the idea of you and your husband missing out..." Thomas said a bit sadly.

Mrs Kyndley smiled at the tank engine, "But we're just as happy knowing you are thinking of us, Thomas. You're such a sweet and kind little engine. Now go on and enjoy your day. Happy Christmas, dear."

"Happy Christmas, Mrs Kyndley..."

* * *

But Thomas didn't feel at all cheerful as he traveled to the dairy to collect his train filled with cream and milk churns and crates filled with fresh butter and cheese. He was so deep in thought about Mrs Kyndley and her husband that he didn't pay attention to the snowy tracks and nearly went to a different direction away from Tidmouth. Luckily his driver and fireman were able to get him back on track but they couldn't help but wonder about their engine's change in attitude.

It was mid afternoon when they finally arrived back at Tidmouth, whereupon Thomas' driver and fireman decided to take a short break because the unloading would take a bit longer than usual. As Thomas waited for the workmen to unload the dairy goods, he saw that the town square was really coming together. The tables and chairs were all set up and arranged, the platform was complete, the tree was trimmed to perfection and ready to be decorated and the children's presents piled neatly nearby. But the sight wasn't enough to make him smile. He thought of the Kyndleys again and how they would miss out on the delicious feast, the Christmas carols and the children opening their presents. Then he heard a familiar whistle coming his way. It was Edward pulling his train filled with cakes, puddings and bread.

"Hello, Thomas! I see you got here before me this time," Edward greeted jovially, "I didn't want to jostle these Christmas sweets so I went a bit slower than usual. Now I just need to get to the shunting yard to collect the decorations and the tree can finally be decorated. I can tell this is going to be a wonderful party!"

The delicious waft of freshly baked goods warmed the cold air around them but it still didn't make Thomas happy. Instead Thomas sighed heavily. The sigh caught Edward's attention and he was beside with surprise to find his young friend looking strangely despondent.

"Thomas? Whatever's the matter? You look so sad," Edward commented with concern, finally catching Thomas' attention. The workmen started to unload his train too, "You should be happy that you're doing so well to help the Christmas party come together."

"I know...but there's something on my mind and..." Thomas paused before looking away, "It's nothing...you'd probably think it's silly..."

"Come now, Thomas. No problem is silly if my dear friend is bothered about it," Edward gently scolded, his face becoming a bit serious, "What's bothering you?"

Thomas couldn't look away any longer. The sky blue mixed traffic engine had a certain air that made him want to openly consult his problems with him.

"I was thinking about the Kyndleys, Edward," Thomas admitted.

"Oh? You mean the kind couple who lives on your branch line?" Edward asked, receiving a hum in confirmation, "Are they coming to the party tonight?"

"That's the problem, Edward. Mrs. Kyndley said that they'd love to come but they have no way of getting there. I just feel bad that they couldn't be here to celebrate here with us..." Thomas added sadly.

"So that's what's bothering you...what a predicament. There must be something we can do to help them..." Edward pondered for a while before his face brightened up slightly, "Thomas, you have to pick up the carollers from Knapford Station after your train is unloaded, right?"

"Yes, Edward. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you make a detour to the Kyndleys' cottage on the way back and pick them up before coming back to Tidmouth? Perhaps they'd be happy to listen to the carollers practice their songs before the big performance tonight," Edward suggested, making Thomas perk up.

"Edward, that's a great idea!" then Thomas's smile dimmed for a moment, "But the Fat Controller may not like it if I caused confusion and delay by making them late when I pick up the Kyndleys."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Thomas."

The two engines found the Fat Controller nearby and he was smiling warmly at them.

"Sir? You heard everything we said?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Yes, I happened to overhear the conversation and Edward is right. I think it's a good and kind idea to consider the Kyndleys. I didn't know that they couldn't find a way to come to the party so you have my permission to pick them up with the carollers. I'm sure the guests wouldn't mind a few minutes delay, knowing that you are thinking of others."

Now Thomas was feeling cheerful again and his smile brightened, "Thank you, sir! Oh, I can't wait to see the happy look on Mrs Kyndley's face when I tell her the news!"

Edward and the Fat Controller chuckled with mirth, glad to see Thomas in better spirits. Just then the workmen signalled to Thomas' crew that they finished unloading the goods train. It was time for the sky blue tank engine to fetch his coaches before picking up the carollers and the Kyndleys. They were also happy to see their engine smiling brightly.

"You'll have to go ahead, Thomas. My train is still being unloaded. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Edward, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Thomas tooted his whistle and chuffed away as fast as he could to the shunting yard to fetch Annie and Clarabel. After being coupled to them, Thomas set off to the first platform at Knapford Station. A large group of carollers were waiting for them. Thomas watched his driver approach the group, explaining the situation of the Kyndleys to the head caroller. He could see that they looked understanding about it and they boarded into Annie and Clarabel. They were humming their chords to several Christmas songs, creating a heavenly chorus.

"It sounds almost magical with all those Christmas carols, don't you think, Clarabel?" Annie asked, clearly enjoying the melodies.

"Indeed, Annie. But I do hope it won't snow too much during our journey," Clarabel remarked.

"Okay now, we're going to fetch the Kyndleys, Annie and Clarabel. And I got my snowplough so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Thomas tooted his whistle and left upon the station master's whistle.

* * *

It was starting to snow a bit more heavily during the journey. But Thomas didn't mind it one bit because he had his snowplough even though it still felt uncomfortable on his buffer beam. Before long, he approached the cottage and found Mrs. Kyndley and her husband in their winter clothes. They were building a snowman together in their backyard and were smiling st each other. They waved at Thomas and came closer to him.

"Thomas, dear. What a pleasant surprise to see you again. What are you doing here?" Mrs Kyndley smiled before noticing the carollers in Annie and Clarabel, "Oh! What lovely singing! You are so kind to bring us some Christmas cheer."

"There's more than that, Mrs Kyndley! I'm here to pick you both up for the Christmas party!" Thomas exclaimed excitedly and his firebox fizzled brightly upon the growing happy smiles on the faces of the elderly couple.

"Oh my goodness! What wonderful news indeed!" Mr Kyndley exclaimed.

"Come in! Come and join us!" the carollers called from within Annie and Clarabel.

"Oh yes, we'd be happy to join you!" Mrs Kyndley agreed.

Thomas' driver got out of his cab to ensure that the elderly couple were settled safely and comfortably in Annie since there was more room to spare. The carollers were happy because they had an audience to practice their singing. The Kyndleys even started singing along with them, making Thomas smile.

"Alright, it's time to hear back to Tidmouth Town Square!"

With a toot of his whistle, Thomas began to chuff along the snowy tracks with a big smile.

* * *

When Thomas finally arrived back to Tidmouth, it was late evening and the venue was lively and festive. The guests were chatting jovially with each other and admiring the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. The children were having fun in the snow and were clamouring excitedly at the piles of gifts. A huge Christmas feast was displayed in great culinary splendour on the arranged tables and the platform was lit warmly, ready for the carollers to perform on.

Edward was talking to the Fat Controller and the Mayor, looking very relaxed and his cheeks rosy from the cold air. The sky blue mixed traffic engine gasped with delight upon seeing Thomas and whistled in greeting. The Fat Controller and the mayor approached Thomas, looking pleased indeed.

"Hello, sir! I'm back! I hope we haven't kept you all waiting."

"Good work, Thomas. You actually came back on time," the Fat Controller praised before turning to the carollers and the Kyndleys, "Welcome, everybody and especially you both, Mr and Mrs Kyndley! We're so glad you both could make it!"

The elderly couple embraced the Fat Controller and greeted the Mayor politely.

"Oh my...Tidmouth is so beautifully decked out for Christmas. I can't believe that we almost missed out, dear," Mrs Kyndley remarked.

"Indeed, darling, I can see why Thomas couldn't bear to leave us out of the party. I do hope it hasn't been too much trouble for you all," Mr Kyndley remarked.

"It is no trouble, Mr Kyndley. As you can see, we are just about to begin."

"Indeed we are, Sir Topham. Thank you, Thomas. This is going to be the best Christmas party we ever had. You had proven yourself to be a selfless and Really Useful engine!" the Mayor added, making Thomas smile widely at the compliment. Then he turned to the group of carollers, "Now then! I believe that it's time for the carollers to kickstart the party."

As the carollers positioned themselves on the platform, Thomas moved closer to Edward, careful not to jostle Annie and Clarabel too much. They watched the Fat Controller guide the elderly couple to their seats whereupon the other partygoers welcomed them warmly. Annie and Clarabel decided that this was the perfect time to talk amongst themselves as they commented about the partygoers and the Christmas lights and decorations.

The town square was decked beautifully in Christmas splendour as the lights illuminated the space in a warm glow. The tables were laden with lots of cooked dishes and Christmas desserts, wafts of delicious scents warming the cold air. The Christmas tree and the piles of presents glittered and shimmered in colourful sparkles, all adding to the festive cheer. Thomas was in awe and his smile grew wider with wonder while Edward looked at his young friend fondly.

"Quite a sight, isn't it, Thomas?"

"Yes, Edward. It's so beautiful!"

"I'm very proud of you, Thomas," Edward said sincerely, "Christmas really is a time to think of others and you did it splendidly."

"I couldn't have done it without your advice, Edward..." Thomas replied, happy that his mentor was proud of him, "I'm so glad that the Kyndleys could make it to the party."

"Yes indeed, Thomas. They look right at home with the other guests. Oh, the Christmas carols are going to start. Let's enjoy the show, shall we?"

"You got it, Edward."

The sky blue engines along with Annie and Clarabel fell silent as the carollers sang their finest, their voices rivalling the angels in Heaven...

* * *

Everyone had a wonderful time at the party. The feast was enjoyed by all and the children were excited as they opened their presents. They showed off their new toys, books and trinkets to their families and played with each other in the snow. The Kyndleys mingled with the other townsfolk and told Christmas stories to the children. Then the Kyndleys, several party goers and the children kept Thomas and Edward company. They talked to them and the children showed them their new presents, not wanting the engines to be left out of the festivities. The Fat Controller exchanged pleasant conversation with their crews, wishing them well and thanking them for their hard work. The hours passed and the partygoers eventually left with their families as it was getting very late...the Christmas party came to an end.

It was time for the Kyndleys to return to their cottage and the carollers to be sent back to Knapford Station where the buses would be waiting to bring them home. The Fat Controller asked Edward to bring two coaches from the shunting yard to help bring the carollers to Knapford Station while Thomas would send the Kyndleys home with Annie and Clarabel. He personally said goodbye to the Kyndleys and thanked them again for coming to the party. The Kyndleys said goodbye to Edward before they boarded Annie. Then the Fat Controller turned to both engines with a warm smile.

"Thank you for your hard work today. You may return to your sheds as soon as you finish dropping off your passengers. Rest well in your warm berths tomorrow and have a Happy Christmas."

Thomas and Edward smiled and chorused, "Thank you, sir. Happy Christmas to you too!"

The Fat Controller tipped his hat and went back to help the mayor supervise the cleanup. Edward turned to Thomas.

"I'll meet you in the shunting yard when you are finished. I'm sure you need to put Annie and Clarabel back to their shed upon your return."

"You're right, Edward. I'll see you later!"

With a toot of his whistle, Thomas chuffed away with his special passengers back to his branch line. It didn't take a very long time to reach the cottage. Thomas' driver made sure that the elderly couple were safe in their backyard before returning to his cab.

"Oh look, darling! Our snowman has done a fine job guarding our cottage," Mr Kyndley joked, referring to the snowman they had built earlier.

Mrs Kyndley's laughter mirrored her husband's, "Oh indeed, dear."

"I hope that you enjoyed the Christmas party, Mr and Mrs Kyndley. I'm so happy that you both could be there," Thomas smiled.

Mrs Kyndley's smile was warm and happy, "We had a splendid time, dear Thomas. If it weren't for your kindness, we wouldn't have known how much fun we had with the other townsfolk and the children. Once again, thank you and have a Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Mr and Mrs Kyndley!"

Thomas watched the couple wave to him and his crew one more time before entering their warm and cosy cottage. Ensured that they were warm and safe, Thomas tooted his whistle and made his way back to the shunting yard where his mentor would be waiting for him.

* * *

As expected, he found Edward patiently waiting for him in the shunting upon his arrival. Thomas grinned happily upon seeing the older engine.

"Hello, Edward. Did I make you wait long?"

"Don't worry, Thomas. I just arrived myself. I had to make sure all the carollers got into their buses before leaving Knapford Station."

"I just need to get Annie and Clarabel to their shed and I'll be with you, Edward."

"Take your time, Thomas," Edward said reassuringly.

Thomas carefully placed his faithful coaches into their shed and smiled at them as he reversed slowly.

"Happy Christmas, Annie and Clarabel. Have a good rest. I'll see you after Christmas Day."

"You too, Thomas. From Clarabel and I, have a Happy Christmas! And please give our wishes to Edward!" Annie called out.

"I will! Sleep well, Your Ladyships!"

Thomas yawned as he chuffed his way back to Edward. It had been a long and taxing day but he felt pleasantly tired. When he found Edward, he noticed that the sky blue mixed traffic engine looked as exhausted as he was.

"Let's head back to Tidmouth Sheds together, Thomas. I'm sure the others will have returned by then."

"Okay, Edward."

The two engines chuffed at a slow leisurely pace in a comfortable silence. The night was serene and the light snow was dazzling.

"Ah...I'm looking forward to a nice slumber in our berths...they'll be warm and cosy by the time we return," Edward sighed.

"Me too..." Thomas released a huge yawn, "I can't wait either."

"So, Thomas...how did you find your very first Christmas on Sodor? Is it everything you dreamed of?" Edward asked softly.

Thomas turned to his mentor and dear friend with the most joyous expression on his face, "It's the very best first Christmas ever and more, Edward. I got to work on my first Christmas special with you and the Kyndleys are able to enjoy the Christmas party. I really really hope we have more Christmases like this, especially when I'm with you, Edward."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Thomas. And rest assured, we will have many momentous occasions such as this to look forward to and celebrate together."

The two blue engines gazed warmly at each other and shared some smiles and chuckles.

"Happy Christmas, Thomas, my dear friend."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Edward. Thank you for my first Christmas the best ever!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Finished! I dearly hope you enjoyed this Christmas themed addition and may you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
